Tuesday
by Chiri Kushi
Summary: Maxine has the day off. Ryan decided to crash. Pure Fluff. Rated for language.


Title: Tuesday  
Author: Chiri Kushi  
Fandom: CSI: Miami  
Category: Romance, The Fluffy kind  
Pairing: Valera and Ryan; established relationship  
Rating: T; innuendo, language  
Spoilers: None  
Authors Notes: This story was written so long ago. It really is hard to believe that I actually wrote it. I did though. Just a drabble that turned into a short piece.

* * *

Maxine Valera laid comfortably on the couch. She sighed contently at the thought of doing absolutely nothing for an entire day. 

It was an abnormal Tuesday. Usually by this time, she was in the lab working full force at analyzing DNA samples found at the crime scenes that the CSI's worked. Today, however, she had off. When her phone rang, sudden thoughts of a painful death to whoever is at the other end of that damned phone call ran through her sleep laced mind.

She lazily got up and walked over to where the offending sound came from. Looking at the display, she rolled her eyes as she flipped the cell phone open. "Hello," she said in a flat, even tone.

"Hi Valera," the voice on the other end cheerfully came through.

"Ryan, why are you calling me? It's nine in the morning, and I'm off," she said as she walked back to the couch and fell backwards.

"I know you are off. What are you doing today?" Ryan ignorantly asked.

"At the moment, trying to rest. Which by the way, you are interrupting. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you know. Just wondering."

"Bull shit, Ryan. Why are you calling me on my day off?" At this point, Maxine was getting frustrated and her patience was thinner than before the phone call began. Suddenly her doorbell rang, and she rolled her eyes. What did I do to deserve this? She thought as she walked through her apartment to her front door. She looked through the door's peephole, and confusion formed across her brow as she opened the door. Hanging up the phone, she looked at Ryan incredulously, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ryan laughed as he flipped his phone shut, "Delko and I switched shifts. He's working for me today, and I work for him tomorrow. I thought we could spend the day together."

Valera glared, "What, exactly, did you have in mind?"

Ryan went through the threshold and closed the door behind him. If it was possible, Valera's glare deepened. He grinned, "Anything, everything. You decide."

Valera turned around and walked back to where the couch was. "Right now, I just want to sleep."

Ryan rolled his eyes as he followed her into her living room. He watched as she laid back on the couch, creating curves as she bent her legs and pushed her backside against the back of the couch. He sat down in the space she created between her legs and torso. She looked up at him curiously. He smiled, "I had another idea."

He bent down towards her face, leaving her no room to breath. His lips softly touched hers as he placed his hands on either side of her body. She moaned as she opened her mouth slightly, allowing Ryan access. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, tracing it across her teeth. He pulled back after nipping her bottom lip.

She opened her lust filled eyes and groaned, "I hate it when you do that." Ryan slyly smirked as he got up and walked towards the hallway. She watched as he disappeared out of sight. She got up and followed after him, "Where are you going?"

He stopped halfway to the door and looked back at her, "I'm going to let you get your rest. I'll be back later." He turned back around and continued walking.

He was a foot away from the door when she caught up to him. She grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around. She pushed him into the door and continued what he had started. She bit his lower lip and smirked deviously as a moan escaped his lips. She pulled back, "I hate that you know how to push my buttons."

He smirked, as he looked at her, "So what did you want to do about it?"

She grinned, "It's not a question of want anymore Ryan. I need you, and I need you now." She turned back around and pulled Ryan with her, towards her bedroom.

Once inside Ryan closed the door, and made this Tuesday, the best Tuesday Valera experienced in a long time.


End file.
